Quidditch für Anfänger
by DragonsBeauty
Summary: Hermine erbt ein Quidditchteam, kann sich sogar ein wenig begeistern - doch dann begegnet sie dem Trainer des Teams, der überhaupt nicht auf sie hören mag. Auch Draco hat ein Problem mit seiner kratzbürstigen neuen Cheffin!
1. Welcome to San Diego

**_So meine Lieben,_**

**_nachdem ich ja nun lange nichts von mir hab hören lassen … hier bin ich wieder :D_**

**_Einige haben mich ja gefragt, ob meine Drachenstory noch weiter geht und ich sage dazu mal soviel, nämlich dass ich es selber nicht weiß._**

**_Die Story hier soll erst beendet werden, vielleicht schreibe ich an der anderen auchnoch weiter._**

**_Alle Charaktere gehören J.K.R. (bis auf meine geliebten selbsterfundenen :D) und die Story gehört im Groben S.E. Phillips. Ich habe mir die Storyline aus ihrem Roman „Ausgerechnet den?" ein wenig ausgeliehen, um einen Anfang zu bekommen aber keine Angst, ab dem 3. Kapitel wird's selbstständig ;)_**

**_Ach ja, ich kriege auch kein Geld hierfür (schön wär's!) aber vielleicht krieg ich ja ein paar Reviews? *lieb guck*_**

* * *

„Meine Damen und Herren, wir befinden uns im Landeanflug und möchten sie bitten, ihre Tische zurückzuklappen und eine aufrechte Sitzposition einzunehmen! US Air bedankt sich bei ihnen und wünscht einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.".

Die attraktive Stewardess hängte ihr Mikrophon in die vorgesehene Haltung und das knartzen aus den Lautsprechern verstummte langsam.

Während sich allmählich alle Passagiere anschnallten und ihr Handgepäck zusammensuchten, blickte eine junge Frau abwesend aus dem Fenster.

Unter ihr sah sie schon die klaren Umrisse der Landebahn, die unter der kalifornischen Sonne zu flimmern schien.

Ein leichtes ziehen in ihrem Bauch brachte sie dazu, aus ihren Tagträumen aufzuwachen.

Das Flugzeug neigte sich nach vorne und das kribbeln verstärkte sich.

Vor zwölf Jahren hatte sie das gleiche kribbeln verspürt, damals aber wohl eher vor Aufregung und nicht wie jetzt aus Flugangst.

Ihre Hände krallten sich in die Armlehne, was ihr einen mitleidigen Blick von ihrem Sitznachbar einbrachte.

„Schätzchen, gleich haben wir es hinter uns.", seufzte er und schickte gleich noch einen mitleidigen Blick hinterher.

Dieser wanderte jedoch, wie schon in den Stunden des Fluges, rasch von ihrem Gesicht über ihren Körper.

Die junge Frau zwang sich zu einem zuversichtlichen lächeln und ignorierte die anzüglichen Blicke.

„Stimmt, entweder landen wir planmäßig oder wir haben es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hinter uns", schmunzelte sie und verstärkte ihren Griff um die Armlehne nochmals.

Das ruckelige aufsetzten des Flugzeuges kostete sie letztendlich nochmals einiges an Nerven aber als die Landschaft nicht mehr an den Fenstern vorbei flog entspannte sie sich.

Fast hektisch klaubte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ das Flugzeug.

* * *

Als sie das Terminal betrat hatten ihre Beine aufgehört zu zittern und sie strebte – nun festen Schrittes – die Gepäckausgabe an.

Ihre zwei großen Koffer mit dem unverkennbaren Namensschnörkeln rollten auf dem Band an ihr vorbei, jedoch stellte es sich als ein gewisses Problem heraus, sie von dem Band zu heben.

Sie blickte Hilfe suchend umher, wobei ihr eine braune Locke in die Stirn fiel.

Zwei Männer in Businessanzügen kamen mit einem breiten Grinsen auf sie zu und erklärten sich nur allzu bereit, ihr behilflich zu sein.

Außerdem ließen sie es sich nicht nehmen, ihr ein Taxi zu rufen und sie samt ihrem Gepäck sicher zu verstauen.

Nachdem sie die beiden Gentlemen mit einem koketten Lächeln bedacht und dem Taxifahrer eine Adresse genannt hatte, lehnte sie sich in den weichen Rücksitz zurück und hob eine kleinere Tasche auf ihren Schoß.

Ihre bonbonrosa Fingernägel mit dem perfekten weißen Halbmond machten sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen.

Dieses schnappte auf und noch bevor Hermine den Deckel hochheben konnte, drängte sich eine schwarze Stupsnase an ihre Finger.

Seufzend nahm sie die kleine Hundedame aus ihrem Reisekörbchen und ließ sie kurzzeitig gewähren, ihr Frauchen hinreichend zu begrüßen.

Das Hundchen an sich gepresst seufzte Hermine leise und sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem weißen Knäuel: „Wieso?"

* * *

Sie hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, alle vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Wobei die feine Gesellschaft von San Diego nicht so recht wußte, was genau nun schlimmer war; das kleine weiße Hundchen mit den rosafarbenen Schleifen um die Ohren, Hermines Outfit oder der Liebhaber, an dessen Arm sie hing.

Die Tatsache, dass die junge Frau anscheinend unberührt davon blieb, dass sie sich auf der Beerdigung ihres eigenen Vaters befand, trug nicht unbedingt zum Wohlwollen der Leute bei.

Die Trauergesellschaft hatte sich im Qualcomm Stadium eingefunden, auf dessen Rasen später Williams Asche verstreut werden sollte.

Hermine saß in der ersten Reihe auf ihrem Klappstuhl und lauschte anscheinend interessiert der Rede des Priesters.

Eine große Sonnenbrille mit Glitzersteinen verdeckte ihre großen, leicht schräg stehenden, haselnussbraunen Augen, die Aidan so geliebt hatte.

Ihr voller Kussmund erstrahlte in einem leuchtenden pink und war leicht geöffnet.

Von Zeit zu Zeit stieß sie ein wenig Luft aus, um eine goldene Locke aus ihrem Gesicht zu pusten.

Am morgen hatte sie viel Zeit investiert, ihre Haare zu einer Banane zu frisieren aber in der Mittagshitze kräuselten sich die goldbraunen Strähnen zunehmens und einige vorlaute wagten es sogar, sich einen Weg in ihr Gesicht zu bahnen.

Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Sarg mit den sterblichen Überresten ihres Vaters, William Duvall, bedeckt mit einem Banner der San Diego Panthers und pompösen Gestecken.

Hermine trug ein knappes, weißes Kostüm.

Der kurze Rock war hoch geschlitzt und entblößte ihre wohlgeformten Beine.

Ein goldfarbenes Bandeau umspannte ihre prallen Brüste und ein gestepptes Jäckchen vervollkommnte das Outfit.

Ihre Füße steckten in hohen schwarzen Pumps und ihre Wespentaille wurde durch einen goldenen Gürtel betont.

In ihren Ohrläppchen steckten kleine goldene Sterne und in ihrem rechten Arm kauerte Sue.

Zu ihrer Linken saß der Mann, der von den anwesenden Damen schnell als Harry Potter enttarnt und als ihr Liebhaber vermutet wurde.

Dieser sah in seinem schwarzen Anzug bei weitem angemessener, aber nicht weniger sexy gekleidet aus.

Aus dem Jungen war ein Mann geworden und sein muskulöser Arm lag beschützend auf Hermines Bein.

Zwar war er weit über die Grenzen Englands bekannt geworden als er Voldemord besiegt hatte, jedoch fiel er hier mehr wegen seines Äußeren auf als durch seine Heldentaten.

Die Frauen tuschelten und konnten ihre Blicke nur immer wieder über ihn streichen lassen.

Ja, die junge Frau hatte es geschafft, die Zaubergesellschaft von San Diego vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Da sie erst mit 16 mit William bekannt gemacht wurde und mit 18 ausgebüchst war und fortan in Europa lebte, waren nur wenige Trauergäste Hermine vor diesem Tag begegnet.

Ihre sündige Figur, der Mann an ihrer Seite und das Wissen, dass sie jahrelang ein amouröses Verhältnis mit einem vierzig Jahre älterem Mann gehabt hatte, der unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben gekommen war, bestärkte die Hexen und Zauberer in ihrem Glauben, William Duvall habe Gut daran getan, seine Tochter zu enterben.

Während der ganzen Zeremonie wirkte Hermine sehr beherrscht und schon fast unterkühlt obwohl es sehr schwül wurde.

Der nahe Fluss brachte auch keine Abkühlung.

Dass es keinen Empfang nach der Trauerfeier gab, machte also nur die wenigsten missmutig obwohl einige der anwesenden Herren Hermine Duvall sicherlich gerne näher kennen gelernt hätten.

Als die Zeremonie zu Ende war, stand Hermine auf, Sue in ihre Armbeuge gepresst.

Eins der Schleifen hatte sich gelöst und der Hund wand sich unruhig hin und her.

Die Sonne ließ die metallischen Fäden und die Glitzersteine aufblitzen und verlieh dem ganzen eine gewisse Dramatik.

Neben Hermine trat Stephen O'Hara, ihr Cousin.

Hätte jemand genauer hingeschaut, hätte er bemerkt, dass Hermine unwillkürlich zurückgezuckt wäre.

Auch wenn Stephen mittlerweile in vielen Wohltätigkeitsvereinen war und beim amerikanischen Zauberminister regelmäßig ein und aus ging konnte es sie nicht vergessen lassen, wie er ihr in ihrer Jugend zugesetzt hatte.

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Stephen die Mannschaft erben würde.

Nachdem er eine Blume auf den Sarg gelegt hatte, trat Hermines jüngere Halbschwester Kendra an den Sarg.

Hermine ließ sich dazu hinreißen, ihrer Schwester tröstend den Arm zu drücken doch Kendra entzog sich der Berührung; wie so oft, wenn Hermine versucht hatte, ihr näher zu kommen.

Hermine wandte sich vom Sarg ab, nachdem auch sie pflichtbewusst eine Blume auf den Sarg gelegt hatte.

Sie würde sich nicht von der alten Bitterkeit überwältigen lassen, dass hatte sie sich geschworen.

Und warum auch sentimental werden? Die beiden hatten sich von Beginn an verabscheut.

„Harry, mein Herzchen, nimmst du Sue bitte für einen Moment, ja?"

Sie streckte das weiße Fellbällchen Harry entgegen und er nahm es ihr ab.

„Aber gerne, mein Liebling" säuselte er ihr zu und platzierte die Hundedame geschickt in seiner Armbeuge.

„Danke! Bis gleich mein Schoßhündchen!" zwitscherte Hermine und ließ offen, wen sie nun gemeint hatte.

Harry fand, sie übertrieb es etwas aber da er seine beste Freundin kannte, hielt er sich zurück.

Er wollte abwarten, was sie im Schilde führte und war ja eh als Unterstützung mitgekommen.

Er nahm eine Pose ein, die seinen Körper optimal zur Geltung brachte und beobachtete seine beste Freundin aus einiger Entfernung.

Grade beugte sie sich zum Zauberminister herüber und streckte ihm ihre langfingrige und feingliedrige Hand entgegen, die der grauhaarige Mann nur zu gern ergriff.

„Minister, es ist mir eine Ehre, dass sie die Zeit erübrigen konnten, hier zu erscheinen. Und dann noch an einem so heißen Tag und wo sie doch so beschäftigt sein müssen? Sie sind wirklich ein Schatz!" hauchte Hermine mit einer leicht rauchigen Stimme, einer perfekten Ergänzung zu ihrer Figur.

Die Frau des Senators schnappte empört nach Luft und wurde noch erstaunter als Hermine sich ihr gegenüber ebenso, wenn nicht noch freundlicher zeigte.

Misstrauisch bemerkten die Gäste, dass Hermine generell entspannter mit Frauen umging als mit Männern, was ihr Sexbomben Image Lüge strafte.

Aber bei den Genen des Vaters, was war da schon Normal?

* * *

Hermines Mutter war noch sehr jung, als sie Hermine zur Welt brachte und nachdem sie bei dem Versuch starb, William einen Sohn zu gebären, hatte ihre Schwester sich dem Kind angenommen.

Hermine hatte bis zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag keine Ahnung, dass ihre Eltern gar nicht ihre Eltern waren und ihr leiblicher Vater ein Zauberer gewesen war.

Williams zweite Ehefrau hatte sich nach einem Jahr Ehe aus dem Staub gemacht und seine dritte und letzte Partnerin, Kendras Mutter, war beim Apparieren zersplintert.

Sie wollte nach L.A um ihre Scheidung zu feiern.

* * *

Mittlerweile hatte schon ein großer Teil der Trauergäste Hermine, Stephen und Kendra ihr Beileid ausgesprochen als ein mittelgroßer Mann vor Hermine trat.

Seine Nase erinnerte Harry an die von Professor Snape, so lang und gebogen war sie.

„Mein aufrichtiges Beileid, Miss Duvall. Es ist einfach furchtbar … Wir haben uns so lange gekannt, es kam mir immer vor, als würde William einfach niemals sterben. Zu Dickköpfig, eh, sie verstehen …"

Er ließ Hermines Hand einfach nicht mehr los und schüttelt wie wild weiter ohne ihr dabei einmal ins Gesicht zu schauen.

Wer Gary Turner allerdings für einen senilen Trottel hielt, lag weit daneben. Zwar war der Vizetrainer ein unverbesserlicher Schwätzer aber wer ihn in Aktion erlebt hatte, machte niemals wieder den Fehler, ihn zu unterschätzen.

Da Gary Turner allerdings nicht aufhören konnte oder wollte, Hermines Hand zu zerquetschen, unterbrach sie ihn kurzerhand.

„Mr. Turner, sie sind ja ein richtiges Zuckerschnäuzchen!"

Damit entzog sie einem völlig verblüfften Mann ihre Hand und wandte sich dem nächsten Trauergast zu, um plötzlich mit einem alten Bekannten konfrontiert zu werden.

Seine kurzen blonden Haare wurden von einem lauwarmen Wind in die Stirn geblasen, große graue Augen sahen sie zweifeln an, eine Augenbraue hochgeschoben.

Die ausgeprägte Arm- und Schultermuskulatur zeichnete sich unter dem dunkelblauen Anzug ab, am Arm trug er eine protzige silberne Uhr.

Er war ein gutes Stück größer als Hermine und beinahe hätte sie ihn nicht erkannt.

Als er allerdings den Mund aufmachte fiel Hermine fast vom Glauben ab und ihre feuchten pinken Lippen bildeten ein überraschtes „O".

„Miss Granger … Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet."

**_Na?_**

**_Naaa?_**

**_NAAAAAAAAAAAAA?_**

**_Soll ich weiter posten oder habt ihr mal so gar keinen Bock darauf? :P_**


	2. Hunde und kleine Schwestern

**_Weil es ja wirklich noch der Anfang ist, hier das nächste Kapitel ganz schnell hinterher geschoben :D Es ist noch recht nah am Buch aber ich verspreche euch, das ändert sich bald!_**

**_Ich hab mich echt gefreut, dass meine Story doch vom einen oder anderen gelesen wird und ich appeliere jetzt mal an das Gewissen der Schwarzleser: Lasst mir doch nen Kurzen Kommentar da, das wäre echt lieb __Ihr dürft mir auch gerne konstruktive Kritik an die Birne werfen wenn euch das hier wie Müll vorkommt :DDDD_**

**_Tina: Schwester im Geiste? ;) Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und ich hoffe doch, dass du mir auch treu bleibst :P_**

**_Also dann, weiter im Text_**

Hermine stockte der Atem. Mit ihm hatte sie in der Tat am wenigsten gerechnet wobei sie es eigentlich hätte wissen müssen.

Sie fühlte seine Augen auf sich ruhen und sah das raubtierhafte in seinem Blick.

Draco Malfoy hatte Harry bisher nicht beobachtet und dieser war definitiv nicht glücklich darüber.

Zwar waren er und Draco zu ihrer Schulzeit nicht bestens miteinander ausgekommen doch hatten sie sich nach dem Abschluss zumindest nicht im Hass getrennt.

Da Harry immer noch aufmerksam die Vorgänge in der Quidditchliga verfolgte, wusste er, dass Draco noch nicht lange bei den San Diego Panthers als Trainer angestellt war.

Mitten in der Saison hatte William, eine der letzten Handlungen die er tat, den alten Trainer gefeuert und Draco von der Konkurrenz abgeworben.

Dabei, so vermuteten die Fans, war ein ordentliches Sümmchen geflossen.

Harry betrachtete Dracos Gesicht genauer.

Die grauen Augen wanderten im Moment immer noch über Hermines Körper, allerdings eher abschätzig als bewundernd.

Die Haare waren kürzer als früher, es gefiel Harry, wie sie vom Wind zerzaust wurden.

Fast wie eine Löwenmähne.

Sein Körper war muskulöser und sehniger als der des Jungens vor 10 Jahren; Harry erinnerte sich, dass Draco damals nach Amerika gegangen war, um als Quidditchspieler Karriere zu machen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte ein Klatscher oder das ausgeprägte Lifestyleleben des Blonden ihm auch die große Narbe am Kiefer zugebracht.

Der Braunhaarige schob seinen Körper in eine Rambo Position wobei es recht schwer war, männlich auszusehen mit einem kleinen weißen Hund anstelle einer großen Knarre oder zumindest einem Zauberstab in der Hand.

Doch Draco schien er nicht aufzufallen und Harry musste sich missmutig eingestehen, dass dieser doch ganz ansehnliche Kerl wohl leider keiner alternativen Lebensweise offen gegenüberstand.

Sein Interesse schien eindeutig dem weiblichen Geschlecht zu gehören und ein besonderes Exemplar, seine arme Hermine, spießte er grade mit seinen Blicken auf.

„Miss Granger … oder sollte ich vielleicht Miss Duvall sagen? Wie dem auch sei –" Draco hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue. „Ihr Vater … wir werden ihn sehr vermissen."

„Wie lieb, dass sie das sagen, MR. Malfoy" schnurrte Hermine zurück mit einem langsamen Augenaufschlag, nun vollkommen gefasst und Herr der Lage.

Jede gehauchte Silbe versprach etwas, von dem Harry wusste, dass es niemals passieren würde.

Der Rauch in ihrer Stimme hatte zugenommen und sie betonte die so förmliche Anrede was der ganzen Szene etwas Verruchtes verleite.

Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen; Hermine schien sehr nervös zu sein wenn sie ihr gesamtes Repertoire an Waffen ausfuhr.

Er erinnerte sich an einen Artikel in einem Quidditchheft, indem der Reporter Draco den Spitznamen „Ice" gegeben hatte.

Kein Wunder, dass Hermine nervös wurde.

Diese drehte sich nun zu ihm um und streckte ihre Arme aus.

„Liebling, wärst du so nett .."

Harry verstand, dass sie die Hundedame als Schild haben wollte und hatte seinen Arm schon ausgestreckt als es einen Ohrenbetäubenden Knall gab.

Eins der Anwesenden Kinder hatte eine Traube Luftballons platzen lassen und die Schrecksekunde reichte der jungen Hundedame, von Harrys Arm zu springen.

Lange genug hatte sie an diesem Tag schon stillhalten müssen und sich von den rosa Schleifchen ärgern lassen müssen.

Sie sprang zwischen die Stuhlreihen und stieß dabei eine Vase mit Blumen um.

Hermine, auch unter besseren Umständen keine Sportskanone, hechtete ihrer Hundedame hinterher und auch Harry setzte zur Verfolgung an; allerdings wollte er sich nicht seinen neuen Anzug kaputt machen und zog darum die Jagd mit dem Zauberstab vor.

Helle Lichtblitze zuckten aus seinem Zauberstab hervor, allerdings traf er nicht den Hund sondern einen Stuhl der wiederum Hermine in die Quere kam.

Sie strauchelte und gewährte den anwesenden Herren einen attraktiven Ausblick auf ihren Po.

Bei ihrem Fall hatte sie eine Reihe von Blumen mit sich gerissen und die andere Gäste hatten sich vorsichtshalber in Sicherheit gebracht.

Kendra drängte sich mit hoch rotem Kopf in die letzte Reihe während Stephen genüsslich betrachtete, wie seine Cousine sich blamierte.

Harry half Hermine hoch doch Sue war ihnen entwischt.

Eine reiche, mit dicken Klunkern behängte Dame wollte einschreiten und zückte ihren Zauberstab doch Sue, die liebe kleine Sue, stoppte mitten im Lauf und knurrte wie ein wild gewordener Werwolf.

Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und sah sich mit der Mannschaft der Panthers konfrontiert.

Sich in die Enge gedrängt gefühlt machte das Hundchen einen Sprung auf einen Stuhl und als dieser zu kippeln drohte sprang sie weiter auf das nächst beste.

Ein helles Banner und ein paar Gestecke rutschten über den Sarg und fielen hinunter.

Hermine eilte auf ihre Hündchen zu, hatte es fast erreicht als sich das kleine Hundegesicht plötzlich verzog.

„Sue, nein!" rief Hermine noch doch sie und auch Harry waren zu langsam.

Sue pinkelte auf William Duvalls Sarg.

Das Duvall Anwesen lag etwas abseits des Stadtinneren auf einem Hügel.

Große Bäume spendeten im Park Schatten und verliehen dem Anwesen ein wenig von einem Hexenhäuschen, versteckt in einem Wald.

Häuschen traf es jedoch nicht ganz, Palast wäre treffender.

Weißer Backstein, weiße Holzläden, zwei Gebäudetrackte, eine riesige Mamortreppe und ein Garten, der eher einer Parkanlage glich, nannte Hermine nun ihr eigen.

Vor dem Haus plätscherte träge ein Springbrunnen und hinter dem Haus erstreckte sich ein großer Pool.

Nichts hier ließ darauf schließen, dass ein Zauberer in diesem Anwesen gewohnt hatte und doch war William ein Mensch gewesen, für den Blutreinheit über alles ging.

Gegen Abend senkte sich eine fast unheimliche Stille über das Anwesen und nur noch vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen verfingen sich in den Fenstern.

Hinter einem dieser Fenster, was nach hinten zum Pool hin geöffnet war, lag das ehemalige Arbeitszimmer von William Duvall.

Hier hatte den größten Teil seines Tages verbracht, Verträge unterzeichnet, Gespräche geführt.

Die dunkelgrünen Wände zierten Gemälde der Männer der Duvall Familie und eine Wandseite säumte ein riesiges Bücherregal, voll gestopft mit Büchern über die Geschichte des Quidditchs.

Auf dem Boden lag ein Tigerfell und hinter einem massigen Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni stand ein ebenfalls grüner Sessel mit hoher Lehne.

Auf dem Schreibtisch standen Fotos von William mit seinen Spielern und Stephen.

Hätte man William nicht gekannt wäre man davon ausgegangen, dass er keine Töchter gehabt hätte; nichts in seinem Leben hätte darauf hingewiesen.

Der Geruch von Zigarren und Alkohol lag in der Luft.

Hermine, mittlerweile in engen aber langen Jeans und einem schwarzen Cardigan gekleidet, kauerte in dem Sessel und nippte an einem Glas Wasser.

Ihre Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt; dass der Tigerkopf sie so vorwurfsvoll anschaute half ihr nicht unbedingt.

Ihr Kostüm war im Eimer, selbst ein Reinigungszauber half nicht wirklich und der Absatz ihres linken Pumps war abgebrochen.

Sie strich sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

Ihre Haare hatte sie gelöst, nachdem sie sich umgezogen und abgeschminkt hatte.

Nun fiel es ihr wie in Kaskaden den Rücken hinunter.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um die Beine und ein leichter Schauer durchlief ihren Körper, trotz des immer noch schwülen Klimas.

Draco kam ihr in den Sinn.

Der Coach der Panthers war es letzten Endes auch gewesen, der Sue vom Sarg genommen, alles mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs gereinigt und ihr mit einem dünn lippigem Gesichtsausdruck den Hund in den Arm gedrückt hatte.

Scheiße, sie hatte mit dem allem abschließen wollen.

Das sie das Gespött San Diegos war war allein Williams Schuld.

Sie erinnerte sich an den verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem sie seinen Brief erhalten hatte.

_Vor 12 Jahren._

„_Hermine, mach das dieses Dingen aufhört!" presste Ron hervor und deutete auf den aufdringlichen Kauz. _

_Hermine nahm die Pergamentrolle von seinem Bein und rollte sie auseinander._

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich weiß, dass du mir es nicht glauben wirst aber du musst es nun erfahren. Die Menschen, bei denen du lebst und die du „mum" und „dad" nennst, sie sind nicht deine wahren Eltern. Wie sollten sie auch, du bist eine Hexe und sie sind gewöhnliche Muggel._

_Ich bin dein Vater und es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich weggeben musste. Aber als deine Mutter starb sah ich mich nicht in der Lage, dich zu behalten, Ich bitte dich dies zu verstehen._

_Da du aber in ein paar Monaten die Volljährigkeit erreichen wirst und somit Anspruch auf einen gewissen Teil meines Vermögens hast möchte ich dich zu mir nach San Diego einladen. Alle Fragen werde ich dir auch hier hinreichend beantworten können._

_William._

_Harry und Ron konnten Hermine grade noch auffangen, als sie in Ohnmacht fiel._

Nach langen Gesprächen mit ihrer Hauslehrerin, ihren beiden Freunden, ihren Eltern und dem Zauberministerium war Hermine schließlich in den Sommerferien nach San Diego geflogen.

Allerdings verlief der Urlaub nicht sonderlich erfreulich.

Ihr Vater ließ sie deutlich spüren, dass er sie nur kontaktiert hatte aufgrund ihres rechtlichen finanziellen Anspruchs und dass er mit ihr auch nichts anfangen konnte.

Wäre sie ein Junge gewesen oder hätte sie sich wenigstens für Quidditch interessiert …

Hermine hatte jedoch lieber in der Bibliothek gesessen und war außerdem auch viel zu schüchtern, um neue Kontakte zu knüpfen.

Auch im Sommer danach war sie zu William geflogen, wollte ihrer Beziehung noch eine Chance geben, doch auch dieses Mal wurde sie grob zurückgewiesen.

Nachdem sie Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte verschwand Hermine von der Bildfläche, während sich Harry und Ron auf die Suche nach Voldemord machten.

Hermine hatte die Insel verlassen und war nach Italien gegangen.

Dort war sie an einen Künstler geraten, der nichts von ihrem Hexen Dasein wusste.

Aidan fühlte sich durch seine britische Herkunft mit Hermine verbunden und angezogen durch ihr Äußeres.

Dass er schwul war, wussten nur die wenigsten und so wurde er für Hermine mehr ein Mentor als ein Liebhaber.

Die Öffentlichkeit ließen sie dies jedoch glauben, da Hermine sich so vor ungewollten Verehrern geschützt fühlte und es Aidan ein vollkommen normales soziales Leben ermöglichte.

Er hatte es geliebt Hermine zu Malen und hatte sie dazu gebracht, ihren plötzlich so fraulichen Körper zu lieben, so wie er war.

Er zeigte ihr, dass ihr Körper ein Geschenk und eine Waffe war, derer sie sich bewusst werden musste.

Hermine seufzte.

Als Aidan gestorben war, war ihre Welt für einen Moment aus den Fugen geraten.

Das Geld, was er ihr vererbt hatte, hatte sie in eine Stiftung für junge Maler investiert und selbst in einer kleinen Kunstgalerie in Manhattan begonnen.

Sie wollte bloß weit weg von allem. Harry war die letzte Verbindung zu ihrem alten Leben und ein Teil der Weasly Familie.

Aber durch ihren Lebensstil und die geographische Distanz schlief diese Bindung langsam ein. Darum war sie mehr als froh, Harry bei sich zu wissen.

Mit einem leichten ätzen erhob sich Hermine, stellte das Glas ab und schlüpfte in gemütliche Hausschuhe.

Dann ging sie hinaus auf den Flur und die Treppe hoch, bis sie an Kendras Zimmer angekommen war.

Das junge Mädchen hatte sich nach der Trauerfeier schnell in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und hatte nichts mehr von sich hören lassen.

Hermine hatte Kopfschmerzen und nicht unbedingt Lust sich mit einem pubertierendem Mädchen herum zuschlagen aber es gab einige Sachen, die zu klären waren.

Sie klopfte leise gegen die Tür und trat dann ein.

Das Zimmer war recht klein aber freundlich hell.

An der einen Seite stand ein Schreibtisch mit PC, daneben ein hohes Bücherregal.

Hermine grinste.

Die meisten Werke hatte sie selbst in ihrer Schulzeit verschlungen.

Auf dem Bett in der hinteren Ecke saß das rundliche Mädchen.

Ihre blonden glatten Haare waren ihr ins Gesicht gefallen, während sie sich über ein Zaubertrankbuch beugte.

Als Kendra ihre Schwester hörte, blickte sie auf und schaute die Braunhaarige abschätzig an.

Hermine räusperte sich.

„Na, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut", begleitet von einem Schulterzucken war die Antwort der Jüngeren.

Hermine machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Kann ich dir etwas bringen? Etwas zu essen vielleicht oder ein Glas Wasser?"

„Nein danke, ich möchte nichts"

Hermine wurde nervös.

Seit ihrer Geburt war William Kendras einzige Bezugsperson gewesen, da ihre Mutter gestorben war.

Doch sie vermutete, dass er seiner jüngeren Tochter nicht mehr Zuneigung entgegengebracht hatte als ihr selbst.

Sie hatte es versäumt mit Kendra eine Beziehung aufzubauen; zwar hatte sie ihr Weihnachts- und Geburtstagsgeschenke geschickt doch im Endeffekt waren sich die Frauen fremd.

„Kendra, ich möchte mit dir über die Zukunft, unsere Zukunft sprechen."

Grüne Augen trafen auf Braune und Kendra legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich habe schon mit Mrs. Skinner geredet. Sie hat angeboten, solange auf mich aufzupassen, bis eine Tante von mir gefunden wurde."

„Darüber möchte ich mit dir reden. Ich bin deine nächste Verwandte und ich möchte gerne, dass wir von nun zusammen bleiben. Allerdings werde ich nicht hier wohnen bleiben, das heißt, wir werden umziehen."

„Umziehen? Ich will aber nicht umziehen!" Kendras Gesicht verschloss sich zusehends.

„Ja Umziehen, wir werden in San Diego bleiben, allerdings werden wir in die City ziehen. Überleg dir doch die Vorteile!"

Kendra ließ dies unkommentiert und starrte stur an die Wand hinter Hermine.

„Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass du hier auf eine private Zauberschule gehst, die nur von Mädchen besucht wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns das weiterhin leisten können und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht auf eine öffentliche Schule gehen möchtest. Dann sehen wir uns öfters und können uns besser aneinander gewöhnen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Es ist ja anscheinend schon beschlossene Sache und ich …" murrte Kendra doch in dem Augenblick klopfte es erneut an der Tür.

Harry trat ein.

„Hermine, der Anwalt ist da."

**_Na, was will der gute Anwalt bloß von unserem Herminchen? :D_**


	3. Besuch

**Bin ich nicht nett, dass ich mich hier so beeile? :D **

**Aber anscheinend gefällt niemandem die Story ... Obwohl, zwei wüsste ich schön :D**

**Naja, wäre echt lieb wenn ihr mir nen Kommi da lasst, insbesondere weil das hier mein "erstes Mal" ist :D Ich will wissen, wie ihr es fandet ... Also viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)**

* * *

„Liebes, wenn du mich brauchst gibst du mir bescheid, oder?" wandte sich Hermine ihrer Schwester zu, schon halb auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Ja" war die einsilbige Antwort von Kendra. Hermine wusste, dass ihre Schwester wahrscheinlich eher in einem Bottich Froschaugen baden würde als sie um Hilfe zu bitten.

Sie folgte Harry auf den Flur hinaus, wo er sie abschätzig musterte. „Was denn?" fragte sie irritiert und zog sich die Lippen nach. Den Lippenstift ließ sie danach in ihre Handtasche gleiten, die darauf hin zuschnappte.

„Hermine, wie lange willst du das noch durchziehen?" fragte Harry sie und strich sich über dir Schläfe.

„Solange, wie nötig? Wieso will Mr. Panzer mich eigentlich noch mal sprechen? Ich dachte mit Kendras Vormundschaft wäre alles geklärt …" Hermine stöckelte auf den Salon zu.

Selbst mit flachen Schuhen schwang ihr runder Po geschmeidig von rechts nach links und Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Er folgte ihr in einigem Abstand aber blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

Hermine saß auf einer gepolsterten Recamiere, die Beine entspannt angewinkelt. Sue hatte sich zu ihren Füßen zusammengerollt und hob ihr Köpfchen, um sein Frauchen anzuschauen.

Der ältere Zauberer ihr gegenüber nestelte verlegen an seinem Zylinder. Der stahlgraue Anzug knitterte leicht als er seine Sitzposition veränderte.

Hermine war aufgefallen, dass die Zauberer und Hexen in Amerika nicht auf die traditionelle Kleidung achteten sondern vorzugsweise in „normalen" Kleidern herumliefen.

„Miss Granger … Ähm, Duvall, natürlich, ich habe hier ein Dokument vor mir, das den Nachlass ihres Vaters regeln soll. Ich darf ihnen also mitteilen, dass sie ab dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt die Besitzerin der San Diego Panthers sind."

Hermine erlebte die zweite Überraschung des Tages und fühlte sich ein weiteres Mal, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

„Aber Mr. Panzer, mein Vater hatte nicht sonderlich viel für mich übrig, wie sie sicher wissen war es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Stephen die Quidditchmannschaft erben sollte ?" Ihre Stimme wurde leicht schrill.

„Nun ja, so ist es indirekt auch vorgesehen … Miss Granger … äh … Miss Duvall, ich missbillige diese Entscheidung ihres Vaters zwar aber ich muss sie darüber unterrichten, dass ihnen die Mannschaft nur dann übertragen wird, sollten sie die Endrunde der American League für sich entscheiden können. Andernfalls geht die Mannschaft in den Besitz ihres Cousins über und sie erhalten eine einmalige Abfindung."

Hermine fühlte sich wie benebelt während der Anwalt mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes eine Pergamentrolle beschwor.

„Dies ist ein Brief, welcher mir von ihrem Vater kurz vor seinem Tod übermittelt wurde. Da er an sie adressiert ist habe ich ihn noch nicht gelesen. Ich werde sie nun erstmal alleine lassen, bei Fragen wissen sie, wo sie mich finden."

Der ältere Mann stand auf und tippte sich an den Hut bevor der das Zimmer mit leisen aber raschen Schritten verließ.

Harry trat näher an Hermine heran, die mit zitternden Fingern das Pergament ergriffen hatte. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich Emotionen der Trauer, aber auch der Wut. Mit einem Spitzen Aufschrei knüllte sie das Papier und warf es Harry zu, der es geschickt auffing. Er faltete es wieder auf und begann zu lesen.

_Hermine,_

_du weißt, dass du eine große Enttäuschung für mich warst. Mit deinen Muggeleltern, deinen schwulen Freunden und deinem Freak von Liebhaber hast du mich nur beschämt und bloßgestellt. Du hast immer nur getan, was du wolltest aber ich will, dass du jetzt einmal tust, was ich von dir will. Vielleicht kann Quidditch eine richtige Hexe aus dir machen. Versau es nicht,_

_William_

* * *

Harry blickte zu Hermine, die auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute, die Augenbrauen zusammengekniffen.

„Ich HASSE ihn, wieso tut er mir das an? Wenn er mich doch so sehr verachtet, wieso zwingt er mich dann, jeden Tag zu dieser dämlichen Arbeit zu gehen, wenn er doch eh davon überzeugt war, dass ichs verbocken würde …"

Sie sprang auf und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen und erinnerte Harry mehr an die Hermine, die er gekannt hatte als die Hermine, die mit ihrem Sexbomben Körper und der rauchigen Stimme den Männern den Kopf verdrehte.

Hermine grollte. Endlich hatte William seinen Willen bekommen. Endlich würde sie das tun, was er wollte und konnte sich noch nicht mal wehren, ohne Stephen in die Karten zu spielen. Wenn wenigstens Sorge sein Beweggrund gewesen wäre aber zu so etwas war William nicht fähig, da war sie sich sicher.

Und Stephen … ihm würde sie nicht den Gefallen tun, nicht nach …

* * *

_12 Jahre zuvor._

Hermine war gerade einen Monat in San Diego und William hatte schnell das Interesse an ihr verloren. Da sie bei Muggeln groß geworden war hielt sie nicht viel von seinem Reinblütigkeits- Getue.

Baby Kendra und ihre Mutter waren in den Norden zu Verwandten gefahren und wollten eine Woche dort bleiben. Hermine hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen und ihr androgyner Körper trug noch immer die typische Blässe Britanniens.

Sie hörte Rufe von unten und wollte der Geräuschquelle nachgehen.

Sie trug weite Hosen und ein ausgeleiertes Shirt, der ihre nicht vorhandenen Rundungen verschleiern sollte. Ihr Haar hing schlaff herunter und als sie um die Ecke bog und auf die Veranda trat bereute sie es schon fast, dass ihre Neugier gesiegt hatte.

Stephen, der mit auf dem Anwesen lebte nachdem seine Eltern verunglückt waren, und seine Freunde befanden sich im Garten und warfen sich Quaffel zu. Als sie das unscheinbare Mädchen sahen ging ihr Cousin schnell au sie zu.

„Eh, Granger" ihren Nachnamen betonte er besonders deutlich um Hermine spüren zu lassen, dass sie nicht dazu gehörte.

„Granger, meine Freunde und ich hatten uns grade überlegt, ob du WIRKLICH ein Mädchen bist. Wie meinst du, können wir das herausfinden?" „Stephen, ich verstehe nicht …" „Oh, ist das zu hoch für unser kleines Streberchen? Ich hätte da eine Idee …" flüsterte er und zog seinen Zauberstab. Bevor Hermine noch reagieren konnte fühlte sie, wie ihre Arme und Beine bewegungslos wurden und wie ihr Shirt langsam hoch rutschte.

„Nein, bitte nicht!" flüsterte sie, die Panik in ihrer Stimme keimte auf. Doch Stephen war unerbittlich und mit einem Schnippen des Zauberstabs rutschte das Shirt vollends hoch.

Da Hermine keine wirkliche Oberweite vorzuweisen hatte, hatte sie einen BH für überflüssig gehalten und so stachen jetzt nur ihre Brustwarzen hervor, aufgerichtet durch die Scham.

„Hermine, Hermine …" seufzte Stephen „Das sieht mir aber nicht sehr fraulich aus! Ich denke, ich sollte an einer anderen Stelle weitersuchen!" Sein Grinsen wurde teuflisch und Hermine schnürte die Angst die Kehle zu.

„He O'Hara, lass die Muggelfreundin doch in Ruhe, wir wollen eine Runde fliegen!".

Stephen schien sich nicht recht entscheiden zu können, ob er Herminen nun in Ruhe lassen sollte oder nicht aber ließ letztendlich von ihr ab. Doch bevor er ihr den Rücken zukehrte trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Pass auf, du Schlammblut. Solltest du etwas hiervon erzählen dann wirst du das bereuen …" zischte er in ihr Ohr.

Hermine blieb stocksteif stehen und rührte sich nicht, auch nicht, als Stephen und seine Freunde abgezogen waren …

* * *

Hermine erschauderte auch heute noch bei dem Gedanken. Sie klaubte das Hündchen zu ihren Füßen auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Hundefell. Hätte sie damals doch bloß ihren Zauberstab mitgenommen, hätte sie sich gewehrt …

* * *

Draco hasste Wohltätigkeitsbälle. Nicht die Wohltätigkeit an sich aber doch diese Zusammentreffen.

Und er hasste dieses ekelhafte Blubbergesöff, was ein Kellner auf seinem Tablett balancierte.

Als er Dracos Blick aufschnappte machte der Junge schnell Kehrt und steuerte stattdessen eine Gruppe älterer Damen an, deren Finger, Ohren, Handgelenke und Hälse mit so vielen Edelsteinen geschmückt waren, dass sich Draco fragte, ob irgendwo auf der Welt noch ein einziger Stein zu finden sei.

Er wand sich dem Geschehen ab und Blickte Hinaus auf die Bucht. Der gläserne Tower erhob sich nahe dem Meereszugang und eigentlich genoss Draco den Blick; heute jedoch konnte ihm das glitzernde Wasser kein Lächeln entlocken.

Am Vormittag hatte er sich mit Garry getroffen.

Sie waren die neuen Spieler durchgegangen und hatten Trainingstermine festgesetzt.

Irgendwann war das Gespräch auf Hermine gekommen. Draco hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, seinen Trainerpartner darüber in Kenntnis zu setzten, dass er dieses Sexkätzchen kannte. Tat er ja auch nicht wirklich; die Granger, die er gekannt hatte war eine leidige Streberin gewesen, die sich um ihr Aussehen einen Dreck geschert hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte Hermine ihm im letzten Jahr der Ausbildung in Hogwarts sogar die eine oder andere Phantasie geliefert. Aber das würde er niemals zugeben.

Jetzt hatte sie sich in ein Sexhässchen, einen willigen Bimbo verwandelt. Draco schnaufte leise. Ja ihre Titten waren ihm aufgefallen.

Garry hatte gesagt, dass „die Puppe jetzt nun mal am Steuer sitzt und wir uns zu fügen haben". Das würde er ganz sicher nicht tun. Knackarsch hin oder her, Hermine hatte keine Ahnung von Quidditch oder geschweige davon, eine Mannschaft zu führen.

Er kippte seinen Brandy in einem Schluck hinunter und fühlte die goldene Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter rinnen. Dieses Brennen …

Er liebte die Geschwindigkeit. Deswegen fuhr er auch lieber seinen schnittigen Sportwagen als dass er apparierte.

Sein Fuß hing wie ein Bleiklotz auf dem Gaspedal und er wurde von der Geschwindigkeit in den Sitz gedrückt. Er wollte gerade auf die 805. abbiegen, als er hinter sich eine blaue Sirene sah. Seufzend drosselte er sein Tempo und hielt auf dem Seitenstreifen. Der Polizist stieg aus und trat an seine Seite.

„Sir, wissen sie, was sie falsch gemacht haben?" fragte er im ernsten Ton und zog sich mit den Worten die Sonnenbrille den Nasenrücken hinunter.

Draco fragte sich, wozu man nachts eine Sonnenbrille bräuchte. „Nein Officer, bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst" antwortete er flapsig.

Der Officer schaute ihn lange prüfend an, drehte sich dann jedoch um um in sein eigenes Auto zu steigen. Als er wegfuhr tippte er sich an die Mütze, ein Gruß in Richtung Draco.

Dieser musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ein kleiner Oblivate und alles war geregelt. Der Polizist hatte den Zauberstab noch nicht einmal den Zauberstab gesehen.

Allerdings passte Draco sein Tempo nun der Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung an; ein zu Häufiges Zaubern vor den Nasen der Muggel sah auch die etwas lockere amerikanische Regierung nicht gerne und Draco hatte es nicht unbedingt eilig in sein einsames Heim zurück zu kehren.

* * *

Als er die Einfahrt hinauf fuhr, merkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Seine Beleuchtung auf der Veranda war an und er war sich sicher, sie ausgeschaltet zu haben. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab näherte er sich leise dem Haus. Es war ein einstöckiges Haus mit einer Veranda und erinnerte an die Häuser aus dem Süden. Draco legte nicht viel Wert auf eine große Villa, in der er eh viel zu langen gefangen war. Büsche säumten die Veranda und Dracos Körper spannte sich an.

„Hey Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco zuckte zusammen. In dem Schaukelstuhl, der in der einen Ecke der Veranda stand, saß ein zierliches Mädchen, was definitiv zu viel Schminke und einen zu kurzen Rock trug.

Er seufzte. Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen trat er auf das Mädchen zu und betrachtete sie genauer. Die roten Haare waren zu Locken aufgebauscht und eine Strähne fiel ihr über ein Auge. Lange Wimpern umrahmten grüne, große Augen, die stark überschminkt waren. Ein dunkeler Lippenstift betonte ihren Mund und sie fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge darüber.

Sie trug einen kurzen Stretchmini in Pink, der sich um ihre schmalen Hüften schmiegte und einen weißen Kapuzenpulli mit dem Panthers Logo.

Ihre Füße steckten in ausgetretenen Sportschuhen und als sie sich erhob um auf ihn zu zugehen bemerkte er ihre geringe Körpergröße. Sie ging ihm gerade bis zu Schulter.

„Was macht ein so junges Mädchen so spät abends vor meiner Haustür?" fragte Draco argwöhnisch.

„Ich wollte nach ´nem Autogramm fragen."

„Und das hättest du nicht am Tag machen können?" Er zog seine Augenbraue noch ein Stückchen höher.

„Un' ich hatte gehofft, ob sie mich vielleicht hinein bitten?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der kleinen Brust und schob die Hüfte vor.

„So, dass hast du also geglaubt? Was würden denn deine Eltern dazu sagen" fragte Draco sie interessiert.

„Die sin' nicht zuhause. Und, was issn' nun? Kann ich?" fragte sie und schob ihre Unterlippe vor.

Der Blonde schmunzelte und öffnete die Tür. Auffordernd stellte sich in den Rahmen. „Na dann hinein in die gute Stube, junge Dame." Grinste er.

* * *

Im inneren war das Haus ebenso karg wie der Garten. Im Wohnzimmer standen ein Kamin und ein großer Plasmabildschirm und eine lederne Couch. Durch eine Tür gelangte man in das Schlafzimmer und durch einen Durchgang ins Arbeitszimmer. Draco ging schnurstracks in eben dieses Zimmer und setzte sich entspannt in den hohen Stuhl hinter dem Arbeitstisch.

„Nette Wohnung, Mr. Malfoy." Sagte das Mädchen in einem anerkennenden Ton.

Draco streckte seine Beine aus und zog sich mit einer Hand die Fliege vom Hals. Seinen Zauberstab legte er auf den Tisch.

„Schätzchen, willst du mir vielleicht ein Glas von dem Brandy dort drüben bringen?" fragte er und wies auf ein Tablett am Ende des Sekretärs an der Wand.

Das Mädchen tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich, nachdem sie Draco das Glas in die Hand gedrückt hatte, auf die Tischkante. Der Rock schob sich an ihrem Schenkel hoch und Draco registrierte mit einem Blinzeln, dass sie kein Höschen trug.

„Wie heißt du denn?"

„Delilah, Sir. Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun?"

„Ah, da wäre etwas Delilah. Du könntest deinen Pulli ausziehen." Sagte Draco ruhig.

Sie rutschte von der Tischplatte und zog sich das weiße Stück Stoff über den Kopf. Ihre kleinen Brüste wurden von einem perlweißen Bustier gestützt, durch die er die aufgerichteten Nippel sah.

„Mr. Malfoy, wollen sie vielleicht …" flüsterte sie und ließ ihre Finger über die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes wandern. Dabei entblößte sie seine muskulöse Brust und seinen Bauch.

Draco schloss kurz die Augen und zog sie dann auf seinen Schoss. Seine großen Hände schlossen sich um ihre Brüste und er rieb ihre Brustwarze zwischen dem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand. Die Rothaarige schloss genießerisch die Augen und ein leises Stöhnen entfloh ihren Lippen. Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern und Draco zuckte kurz unter dem Schmerz zusammen.

Er ließ ihre Brüste los und schob seine Hände unter den kleinen Hintern des Mädchens. Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf dem Tisch ab. Vor Lust verschleierte Augen Blickten ihn an, aber der Blick klärte sich schnell.

Seine Hand schnellte zu seinem Zauberstab und mit einem Schwenker waren die beiden vollkommen nackt. Das Licht der Schreibtischlampe schimmerte sich auf ihrer hellen Haut und Draco ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper fahren, die kleinen Brüste, den flachen Bauch, die zierlichen Hüften, bis er seine Finger wieder in ihren Po krallte.

Sie seufzte wollüstig auf.

„Sir, ich war ein unartiges Mädchen …" seufzte sie mit einer rauchigen Stimme.

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Dann muss ich dich wohl bestrafen" nuschelte er in ihr Haar und ließ im selben Moment seine Hand auf ihren Hintern klatschen.

Sie stöhnte leise. „Ein sehr, sehr böses Mädchen …"

Er zog sie hoch und lehnte sie auf den Schreibtisch, sodass ihr Hintern ihm entgegen gestreckt wurde. Etwas fester als wie sie es wollte schlug er ihr auf die Rundung.

„Autsch!"

„Ja, ein böses Mädchen. Der Bericht im Tagesprophet …"

Klatsch.

„Die nächtlichen Anrufe …"

Klatsch.

„Das Gerichtsverfahren …"

KLATSCH.

Während er ihre Handgelenke fixiert hatte, hatte er mit der anderen Hand weit ausgeholt. Das Mädchen unter ihm wand sich.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm um.

„OKAY! Ich hab's verstanden …" presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Draco ließ sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen los.

Er ließ sich zurück in den Stuhl sinken und das Mädchen glitt auf ihn. Sie krallte sich in seine Schultern und Draco verging das Grinsen.

Seine Hände rutschten an ihren Seiten herab und zwischen ihre Beine. Die Rothaarige wand sich auf ihm und er bemerkte, wie feucht und bereit sie schon war. Die Schläge hatten sie sehr erregt.

Sein Schwanz regte sich und sie spürte ihn groß und pulsierend an ihrem Eingang. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein als er in sie eindrang und mit harten, tiefen Stößen nahm.

Er hielt sie an der Hüfte fest damit sie ihn nicht verlor und sie ritt ihn, bis er Sterne vor seinen Augen sah.

Mit einem animalischen Schrei entlud er sich in ihr und auch das Mädchen brach erschöpft auf ihm zusammen.

Sie glitt kurz darauf von ihm hinunter und säuberte sich mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs. Ein kleines, dreckiges Grinsen umspielte ihren Mund.

„Gute Technik."

Draco setzte sich auf.

„In der Tat, Pansy. Ich hab in unserem Ehebett viel gelernt."


	4. Vergangenheit und Gegenward

**Danke fürs Feedback :)**

**... also entweder seid ihr alle gemein oder die Story ist echt schlecht. **

**Viel Spaß beim lesen.**

* * *

Die junge Frau rutschte vom Schreibtisch und griff nach ihrem Röckchen.

Danach verließ sie das Arbeitszimmer und ging Richtung Küche. Draco schloss seine Hose und folgte ihr. Sie saß an der Küchenzeile, ein Glas Orangensaft stand neben ihr. Als Draco an den Kühlschrank trat, eine Tüte Milch herausnahm und sie an die Lippen setzte, runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Das habe ich immer an dir gehasst." sagte sie.

Draco wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Ein Grinsen zierte seine Lippen. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass du mich verlassen hast." Seine Stimme klang ruhig, anders, als wie vor einem Jahr als sie mit gepackten Koffern im Flur gestanden hatte und ihm eröffnet hatte, sie würde ihn verlassen.

Nach fünf Jahren Ehe.

„Zieh es bitte nicht ins Lächerliche!" Pansy rümpfte die Nase.

„Wie soll ich das hier denn bitte sonst beschreiben? Die Scheidung läuft und ist fast am Ende, du hast mich ausgenommen wie eine Weihnachtsgans ausgenommen und wir ficken fast jede Woche!"

„BITTE! Mäßige dich …"

„Ich will aber nicht!" Draco hatte begonnen, auf und ab zu laufen.

„Ich will das alles nicht mehr …"

„Hu, jetzt hör aber mal auf. Das vorhin hat aber nicht so ausgesehen, als wenn du es nicht mehr wolltest." gurrte dir Frau verführerisch. Sie war auf Draco zugetreten und hatte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm gelegt. Am Ringfinger blitze ein Diamantband.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schüttelte die Hand ab.

„Pansy, wir müssen das hier beenden! Ich bin es leid diesen Firlefanz durchzuziehen. Die Scheidung läuft, wir sollten uns nicht mehr sehen."

Pansy zog eine Schnute. „Draco, wir sind zwei Erwachsene Menschen …" Draco unterbrach sie. „… und weil wir so erwachsen sind sollten wir auch zu unseren Entscheidungen stehen. Keine Ehe, kein Sex mehr."

„Du bist ein alter Sturkopf" knurrte Pansy. „Bitte, bin ich halt ein Sturkopf!" sagte Draco ruhig. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst." Er schob die sich sträubende Pansy zur Tür und schlug sie ihr vor der Nase zu.

So ruhig, wie er sich gegeben hatte, war er nicht doch wie schon zu Schulzeiten war er ein Meister darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen.

Er hatte Pansy nach seinem Abschluss mit nach Amerika genommen und bald geheiratet.

Doch nach den ersten Ehejahren waren die beiden immer öfter aneinander geraten, insbesondere auf Grund ihrer Ansichten gegenüber Muggelgeborenen.

Während Draco eine gewisse Toleranz gegenüber seinen nicht reinblütigen Mitmenschen entwickelt hatte, bedingt durch den Abstand zu England und seiner Familie, wollte und konnte sich Pansy nicht von ihrem alten Leben lösen.

Zudem war sie immer anhänglicher geworden was wohl daran lag, dass sie sich schwer tat, in der amerikanischen Zauberergesellschaft Fuß zu fassen.

Letztendlich hatte Draco ihr sogar einen eigenen Laden gekauft und mittlerweile war Pansy Gründerin und Geschäftsführerin von „Witch up", einer Kosmetiklinie für Hexen.

Pansys gutes Aussehen hatte ihr schnell nach Eröffnung des Ladens wichtige Türen geöffnet und mit der ansteigenden Zeit, die sie in ihr Unternehmen steckte, sank ihre gemeinsame Zeit mit Draco.

Dieser machte zu der Zeit selbst eine sehr schwere Zeit durch und als Pansy ihn mit einem Lieferjungen betrog war es abzusehen, dass er die Ehe beenden musste.

Leider ließen sich so viele Jahre nicht ungeschehen machen und darum befanden sich die ehemaligen Eheleute in dieser verzwickten Situation.

Draco stöhnte auf, als ein Stechen in seiner Schulter durch den Arm wanderte.

Die Verletzung, die er sich während eines Spieles zugezogen hatte, hatte ihn auch dazu gezwungen, seine Karriere als aktiver Spieler aufzugeben. Als Hüter brauchte er beide Arme. Doch der Trainerposten konnte ihn einigermaßen entschädigen.

Er blickte noch kurz aus dem Fenster heraus aber Pansy war schon appariert.

* * *

Sanfte Sonnenstrahlen erhellten die Wohnung.

In diesem ruhigen Stadtteil, etwas außerhalb der Stadt hatte Hermine eine Wohnung angemietet.

Im oberen Teil des Hauses wohnte sie nun zusammen mit ihrer Schwester, im unteren Teil die Kinderfrau und Haushälterin.

Ganz Hermine hatte sie sich dagegen gesträubt, den Hauselfen ihres Vaters weiter zu beschäftigen und hatte ihm Kleidung geschenkt doch das treue Wesen war wohl schon etwas zu alt, um diese Geste zu realisieren und war einfach mit der Familie umgezogen.

Sue war sehr angetan von dem Elf, da sie ein solches Geschöpf noch nie gesehen hatte und so jagte sie ihn den ganzen Tag durch die Wohnung. Hermine konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Der Elf würde wahrscheinlich bald an einem Schock sterben, wenn Sue ihn noch mal aus dem Hinterhalt anspringen sollte, weil sie es für ein lustiges Spiel hielt.

Harry war wieder nach Europa abgereist, der Abschied am Flughafen war herzzerreißend gewesen. Nun war sie wieder vollkommen alleine. Sie nestelte nervös an ihren großen, goldenen Ohrringen herum während sie beobachtete, wie das Umzugsunternehmen ihre Möbel in der Wohnung verteilten. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht allzu viel zu zaubern und da sie eh nicht in Eile war hatte sie sich entschieden, ihren Umzug auf „altmodische" Art und Weise zu gestalten.

Sie stand in Mitten des Wohnzimmers, dessen Wände in einem cremeweiß getüncht waren. In allen Räumen herrschten Pastellfarben vor und auch die schweren, rustikalen Möbel hatte sie gegen verschnörkelte, zierliche und helle Möbel getauscht. Sie verließ die Wohnung und stieg die Treppen hinunter. Die Möbelpacker, die ihr entgegen kamen, grinsten sie alle an.

Vor dem Haus auf einer Bank saß Kendra, die hübsche Nase in ein Buch gesteckt.

„Drachenblut – Wie man es verwendet". Hermine musste schmunzeln. Auch wenn sie sich in ihrem Äußeren unterschieden waren sie doch beide unglaublich wissbegierig. Wenigstens dieses eine gute Gen hatte ihnen der Vater vermacht.

Sie zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann aber doch neben das Mädchen.

Kendra versuchte sie zu ignorieren und tat unbeteiligt, aber da Hermine nichts sagte und sie nur anschaute, klappte das Mädchen irgendwann ihr Buch mit einem Lauten Klatschen zusammen und blickte seine ältere Schwester entnervt an.

„Was willst du schon wieder?" fragte sie, in ihrer Stimme schwang etwas leicht Aggressives mit.

„Mich mit dir unterhalten?" fragte Hermine zaghaft. Ihre Schwester war in den letzten Wochen sehr verschlossen geworden. Sie redete nicht mehr als das nötigste mit ihrer Schwester und versuchte ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Frage, ob sie denn nun bei ihr bleiben wollte und eine öffentliche Schule besuchen wollte oder doch wieder aufs Internat gehen sollte, ließ sie stets unbeantwortet. Hermine hatte sich nach dem Gespräch mit dem Anwalt dazu durchgerungne, ihre Schwester entscheiden zu lassen aber da diese ihr aus dem Weg ging und Anmeldeschluss an der öffentlichen Schule war hatte sie selbst die Initiative ergriffen.

„Kendra, du weißt, dass ich es dich selbst entscheiden lassen wollte, auf welche Schule du gehst."

„Ach wirklich? Ich dachte, du willst mich loswerden?" Hermine zuckte zurück, als wenn ihre Schwester sie geschlagen hätte. So dachte das Mädchen also von ihr?

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich habe dich aus eben diesem Grund auch an der öffentlichen Schule hier einschreiben lassen. Wir waren so lange getrennt, dass ich gerne mit dir eine richtige Schwesternbeziehung aufbauen würde." Sagte Hermine zaghaft und hoffte auf eine positive Reaktion ihrer Schwester.

Doch diese funkelte sie nur böse an und verzog ihren Mund.

„Schön, also muss meine schulische Leistung unter deinen dummen Ideen leiden!"

„Kendra! Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" rief Hermine erschrocken.

Doch das Mädchen hatte nur noch einen abschätzigen Blick für sie übrig und stand von der Bank auf um in das Haus zu verschwinden.

Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Wieso musste das alles ausgerechnet ihr passieren? Hatte sie sich nicht etwas anderes für ihre Zukunft gewünscht als eine zickige kleine Schwester und ein Quidditchteam?

Etwas Flauschiges strich um ihre Beine. Hermine nahm das Hündchen auf den Schoß und drückte es an ihre Brust. Die kleine rosa Hundezunge leckte über ihre Wange und Hermine musste ungewollt Lächeln. Es war als wollte ihr Sue sagen, dass alles gut werden wird.

„Ich will da wirklich nicht rein. Wirklich nicht!" murmelte Draco, als er die Türklingel betätigte. Eine verzerrte Stimme fragte, wer er sei und nachdem er Namen und Anliegen angegeben hatte ertönte ein Summen und er trat in das Treppenhaus.

* * *

Er hatte gewettet und verloren.

Deswegen war es nun an ihm, mit Hermine über die kommende Saison zu sprechen.

Seit ihrer Übernahme hatte sie sich nicht einmal im Center sehen lassen. Verträge wollten unterschrieben, Gehaltschecks ausgestellt und Mitarbeiter beschäftigt werden. Mit jeder Stufe wurde er langsamer, als ob er damit das Treffen herauszögern konnte. Als er die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte, sah er Hermine im Türrahmen stehen.

Ein unverschämt kurzer Stoffrock spannte sich über ihre wohlgeformten, straffen Schenkel. Ein taillierter Blazer und eine durchsichtige Bluse vervollständigten das Outfit. Farblich bewegte sie sich im gryffindor'schen Rahmen. Rot und Gold schmeichelten ihrer leicht gebräunten Haut.

Die Füße steckten in schwarzen Pumps.

In Draco meldete sich der Mann. Hermine sah in dieser nicht ganz jugendfreien Gryffindor- Aufmachung aus wie ein Schulmädchen, dass man für diesen unverschämt kurzen Rock einmal übers Knie legen sollte. Doch sofort schollt er sich; dies war Hermine, Besserwisserin und Schlammblut aus Gryffindor. Zwar akzeptierte er mittlerweile Muggelgeborene doch so weit ging seine Akzeptanz nun auch nicht, dass er sich eine Bettgeschichte mit einer vorstellen konnte.

„Malfoy." Ihre Stimme war rauchig aber tropfte trotzdem vor Sarkasmus.

„Granger." Draco war bemüht um einen neutralen Ton.

„ Ah ah ah. Malfoy, so unaufmerksam, so kenn ich dich gar nicht. Miss Duvall, wenn ich bitten darf." Ein kleines boshaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Draco drückte seine Finger in den Handteller um seine Maske aufrecht zu halten.

„Natürlich, MISS DUVALL." Er betonte jede einzelne Silbe und es erstaunte Hermine nicht, dass es nach Verachtung klang.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass wir beim du bleiben? Wo wir uns doch schon so lange kennen!" fuhr Draco fort. Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein. Hatte sie doch zu beginn des Gespräches Oberwasser gehabt drängte Draco sie wieder einmal in die untergeordnete Position.

„Na fein, Malfoy, dann komm mal rein." Hermine trat zurück und Draco betrat die Wohnung.

Im selben Augenblick wie er den Fuß über die Schwelle setzte bereute er es. Er war in seiner persönlichen, pastellfarbenen Hölle gelandet. Alles hier schrie förmlich nach Weiblichkeit; die hellen Farben, die zierlichen Möbel, die bunten Bilder und der Wald an Zimmerpflanzen.

Zudem schwebte ein Duft in der Luft, der Draco an seine Kindheit erinnerte. Es war eine Mischung aus Keksteig, Blumen, Babyöl und einer undefinierbaren Nuance. Wäre es nicht zu auffällig gewesen, er hätte sich die Nase und Augen am liebsten zugehalten.

Hermine ging im voraus und setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch, welcher Draco an die französischen Bistrotische erinnerte, die er und Pansy während ihrer Flitterwochen in Paris gesehen hatten.

Er setzte sich auf einen kleinen Stuhl und Draco hoffte, dass dieserin tragen würde. Der Stuhl ächzte leicht, was ihm eine hochgezogene Augenbraue Hermines einbrachte aber Draco ignorierte seine Umwelt einfach. Er war nur aus einem Grund hier und diesen durfte er nicht aus den Augen lassen.

„Also, Granger …"

„Duvall!"

„… Granger, ich bin hier um dich" hier stoppte Draco kurz und musste sich ernsthaft zusammen reißen „um dich zu bitten, ins Center zu kommen. Es gibt weiß Gott genug Arbeit zu tun und da du nun mal die neue Besitzerin bist…"

„Nein."

„Wie bitte?"

„Nein. Ich komme nicht, Ich bin zwar die Besitzerin aber du weißt, wie wenig ich mit Quidditch am Hut habe. Ich habe keine Lust zu kommen."

Draco starrte die junge Frau fassungslos an.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, Granger!" schnarrte er.

„Duvall. Und doch, das ist mein ernst! Ihr werdet schon ohne mich zurecht kommen."

„Nein tun wir nicht. Nicht, dass ich dich gerne dort sehen würde," Draco trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf das Tischchen, „aber du bist es dem Team schuldig! Viele Spieler können noch nicht spielen weil ihre Verträge nicht unterzeichnet sind und ganz davon abgesehen werde ich gerne für meine Arbeit bezahlt!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen; so etwas hatte ja kommen müssen. Wie hatte sie glauben können, dass ihr Vater sie so leicht entkommen ließ.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper.

„Na schön." Knurrte sie.

„Wenn es sein muss, dann komme ich halt ins Center. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich da nach deiner Pfeife tanzen werde." Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber. „Wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts Malfoy. Du arbeitest jetzt für mich."

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und Draco stöhnte auf. Das konnte ja heiter werden.


	5. 1 Arbeitstag

So ihr Lieben, ich war kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt aber es geeeeht weiter :D

Dankeschön übrigends für die Reviews, ich habe mich WIRKLICH gefreut :)

Aber da ja mehrmals angemerkt wurde, dass ich hier nen paar Gedankensprünge eingebaut habe und sich doch ein paar Fehler eingeschlichen haben, mach ich mal nen Aufruf: Wer will mein Beta sein? :) Meldet euch per Review oder PM, ist mir gleich ;)

Ach ja, lasst mich wissen, wie ihr dieses mini Chap findet :P

* * *

Als Draco die Wohnung verließ empfand er die warme Briese als erfrischend im Gegensatz zu den Temperaturen in seiner persönlichen Hölle. Hermine hatte ihn ein weiteres Mal erinnert wieso er sie nicht mochte. Und nun war dieser Albtraum von Hexe auch noch seine Vorgesetzte.

Er schob seine Sonnenbrille auf die Nase und schob sich hinter das Lenkrad seines Wagens. Es war noch Zeit bis er im Trainingslager sein musste und er überlegte, was er nun mit dieser Zeit anfangen sollte. Einfach nur in der Gegend herumzufahren bereitete ihm nicht das größte Vergnügen aber er hatte schon ein ungefähres Ziel vor Augen.

Nach einer kurzen Autofahrt bog der Blonde auf den Parkplatz vor einem älteren Gebäude ein.

„Jepedia Hospital" verkündete ein goldenes Schild an der Eingangstür, die gesäumt von alten Weiden an der Südseite des Gebäudes lag.

Die Türen öffneten sich sobald Draco sich näherte und gaben den Blick auf einen großen Aufenthaltsraum frei. Hexen und Zauberer verschiedenen Alters tummelten sich hier und Draco schlugen die verschiedensten Geräusche und Gerüche entgegen.

An der Anmeldung lehnte eine jüngere Hexe deren Lippen eine unnatürliche Größe angenommen hatten, sodass sie kaum mehr sprechen konnte. Hinter ihr in der Reihe stand ein älterer Zauberer mit einem kleinen Jungen und einem Knuddelmuff im Arm.

Der Junge blickte misstrauisch die Frau vor ihm an während der Mann, anscheinend sein Vater, beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte.

Am Ende der Reihe stand sogar ein Troll.

Im Hinteren Teil des Raumes saßen ein paar ältere Hexen und unterhielten sich, während ihre Stricknadeln selbstständig Socken herstellten.

Draco nickte der Dame am Empfang kurz zu und erntete ein schachtendes Lächeln. Er ging zum Aufzug und drückte auf die leuchtend rote „5". Der Aufzug setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und Draco war froh, dass kein anderer mit ihm im Aufzug stand.

* * *

Als er sein Stockwerk erreicht hatte hörte er schon das Kinderlachen, bei dem sein herz aufging.

Er schlich über den Flur und blieb in einem Türrahmen, der mit bunter Farbe bemalt war, stehen.

In der Mitte des vor ihm liegenden Raumes saßen Kinder auf einem Teppich und spielten mit verhexten Autos während im hinteren Teil des Zimmers ein paar damit beschäftigt waren, Bilder mit magischen Farben zu gestalten. Nur ein kleiner Junge mit giftgrünem Haar saß alleine an einem Tischchen rechts neben der Tür und ließ einige Murmeln ganz ohne Zauberei hin und her rollen.

Als Draco leicht seine Position veränderte knarrte der Rahmen und der Junge schaute zur Tür. Als er den Blonden erkannte erhellte sein etwas trübsinniges Gesicht ein kindliches Lächeln und er rief laut seinen Namen. Draco grinste und ging dem Kleinen entgegen, der sich sofort um sein Bein warf. Im Nu hatte er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Kinderstation und alle Kinder scharrten sich um ihn um auch ja nicht benachteiligt zu werden.

Der kleine Junge saß glücklich auf Dracos Schoß und schmiegte sich an seine breite Brust. Während er damit beschäftigt war, sich die ganzen Bilder und Zauberkunststückchen anzuschauen und natürlich zu loben, bemerkte er nicht die junge Frau, die das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Schüchtern blieb sie mitten im Raum stehen, unschlüssig, ob sie Draco begrüßen oder ignorieren sollte.

„Hallo, Draco."

„Caitlin! Gut siehst du aus!" Draco nahm das Kind von seinen Beinen und befreite sich von seinen kleinen Bewunderern um zu der Frau zu gehen.

Sie war nur etwas jünger als er von einem sehr schmalen und androgynen Körperbau und ihre kupfernen Haare waren zu einem ordentlichen Bob frisiert. Sie trug eine Latzhose aus Jeans und eine rosa karierte Bluse.

Draco hatte Caitlin bei einer seiner Charity Auftritte im Jepedia's kennen gelernt und nachdem er und Pansy sich getrennt hatten, waren sie miteinander ausgegangen. Dabei war allerdings nichts passiert den Caitlin sah nicht nur aus wie ein kleines schüchternes Mädchen sondern benahm sich auch so. Allerdings war sie Teil der ältesten Reinblütigen Familie San Diegos und somit keine schlechte Partie.

Außerdem weckte sie in Draco einen Beschützerinstinkt, den er bei Pansy nie verspürt hatte und ihre Art, wie sie als Pflegerin mit den kranken Kindern umging zeigten Draco, dass sie eine ideelle Mutter für seine eigenen Kinder abgegeben würde.

Pansy hatte sich stets geweigert, schwanger zu werden (mit der Begründung, sie würde sich die Figur nicht ruinieren wollen nur damit sie Tag und Nacht ein Balg um die Ohren hätte!) aber in Draco war der Wunsch nach eigenen Kindern stets geblieben. Hatte in seiner Familie Liebe nicht viel bedeutet, so wollte er seinen Kindern ein besserer Vater sein als Lucius ihm.

„Meine Kleine, was hältst du von einem Abendessen bei Crabbe's Diner?" fragte er sie verführerisch und strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Die junge Frau errötete und nickte zaghaft, da sie anscheinend durch seine Nähe am Sprechen gehindert wurde.

„Gut, ich hole dich dann morgen Abend ab." Grinste er und winkte den Kindern noch mal zu, bevor er das Krankenhaus verließ.

* * *

Hermine verzweifelte. Seit gefühlten zehn Jahren, die in Wahrheit wohl eher zwei Stunden entsprachen, wühlte sie sich jetzt schon durch die Papiere des Vereins. Widerstrebend hatte sie eingesehen, das Draco Recht gehabt hatte und sie sich mit dem Quidditchteam auseinandersetzten musste.

Doch hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass es eine solche Arbeit sein würde. Sue hatte sich getrollt und lag unter dem kleinen Couchtisch in ihrem Büro im Center.

Völlig entnervt zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und die Papiere ordneten sich selbstständig in die richtigen Mappen. Hermine überlegte kurz und entschied sich dann, dass sie wohl erstmal eine Pause machen sollte, bevor sie sich den Verträgen annahm.

Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und wollte grade zur Tür hinaus als diese von außen aufgestoßen wurde und ein sehr großer aber auch sehr dünner Mann vor ihr stand. Auf seiner Nase thronte eine klobige Brille, die Haare waren ordentlich gescheitelt und er hatte seinen Pullover ordentlich in die Hose gesteckt.

Hermine war verunsichert; war dies ein Spieler, der auf ihrer Gehaltsliste stand, ein neugieriger Reporter oder – was sie ihre Stirn runzeln ließ – ein völlig vernarrter Fan.

Der Mann starrte sie an wie das Kaninchen die Schlange oder – in Hermines Fall – die Gazelle den Löwen.

„Äh Hallo, Miss Duvall, ich bin Boris Barton und ihr … äh … PR- Manager. Naja, zumindest war ich das, als ihr Vater noch gelebt hat." Nervös zog er sich die Brille von der Nase und putzte sie mit einem Pulloverzipfel.

Hermine grinste in sich hinein. Dieser arme Mann erinnere sie irgendwie an Ron. Das konnte ja spaßig werden.

Freundlich antwortete sie. „Hallo, Mr. Barton. Natürlich bleiben sie auch weiterhin der PR Mann, solange mein Vater nichts anderes geregelt hat. Wollten sie sich nur vorstellen oder gibt es ein bestimmtes Anliegen, wegen dem sie mich sprechen wollen?"

„Boris, bitte … Und nein Miss Duvall, ich wollte mich nicht nur persönlich bei ihnen vorstellen sondern sie auch dringlichste darauf hinweisen, dass einige Verträge auslaufen und sie wirklich erneuert werden müssen. Außerdem …" hier zögerte er kurz und fuhr mit gesenkter Stimme fort, „wollte ich mich versichern, dass Mr. Malfoy sie ganz gelassen hat."

Hermine ließ ein helles Lachen ertönen.

Da war sie gerade mal einen Tag als aktive Chefin im Center und hatte schon einen Beschützer gefunden. „Köstlich, Boris! Wie sie sehen, ich bin noch in einem Stück. Und nennen sie mich doch bitte auch beim Vornamen. Dann fühle ich mich vielleicht ein wenig wohler hier."

Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen die der Mann schüchtern ergriff. Als er sie nach einem kurzen Schütteln wieder los ließ breitete sich eine beklemmende Stimme im Raum aus, die Hermine letztlich durchbrach.

„Boris, ich wollte mir gerade etwas zu Essen besorgen. Könnten sie mir vielleicht die Küche zeigen? Im Anschluss setzte ich mich dann gerne an die Verträge und unterschreibe sie. Vielleicht können sie mir sogar dabei helfen" Den letzten Satz hatte sie mehr zu sich selbst gemurmelt aber Boris hatte sie verstanden und sofort erhellte sich seine Miene.

„Aber natürlich, Miss … Hermine! Kommen sie, ich zeige ihnen das Center! Dies hielt wahrscheinlich noch keiner für nötig!" Sein plötzlicher Enthusiasmus überraschte Hermine und um ihn nicht im Keim zu ersticken behielt sie für sich, dass ihre Sekretärin ihr bereits am Morgen die nötigsten Räume gezeigt hatte.

Allerdings war aus der Figur der Frau zu schließen gewesen, dass sie niemals aß und deswegen hatte sie Hermine wahrscheinlich auch nicht die Küche gezeigt. Generell war ihr aufgefallen, dass die Hexen in Amerika eher schmal gebaut waren während sich das ein oder andere extra Kilo auf ihren Hüften und ihrer Brust angesammelt hatte.

„Mörderbody" hatte Harry es genannt und über die anderen Hexen nur die Nase gerümpft.

Also ließ Hermine die Führung über das Gelände geduldig über sich ergehen. Boris war ihr in der Eigenschaft gleich, dass es ihm anscheinend einen Höllen Spaß machte, Daten auswendig zu lernen. Seine Führung spickte er mit geschichtlichen Ereignissen und Anekdoten aus der Quidditchgeschichte und als sie endlich in der Kantine angekommen waren, brummte Hermines Schädel.

Die beiden setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster und Hermine blickt ihren Begleiter fragend an.

Dieser grinste und griff nach einer Speisekarte, die in der Mitte des Tisches stand. Laut und deutlich sagte er dann „Cheeseburger!". Hermine erinnerte sich an den Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts und griff ebenfalls nach der Karte, die Boris ihr zugeschoben hatte.

Eigentlich stand ihr der Sinn nach etwas herzhaftem, fettigem und kalorienreichem aber da sie, seitdem sie in Amerika war, schon ein paar Pfunde um die Hüfte gesammelt hatte, entschied sich Hermine für einen Caesar Salad.

Nach wenigen Sekunden gab es ein leises „Plopp" und ihr Essen erschien.

Während sie so da saßen und Hermine in ihrem Salat herumstocherte, dachte sie an die letzten Worte ihres Vaters. Sie, die rein gar nichts mit Quidditch zu tun hatte, sie hatte das Team bekommen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich hier arbeiten? Eigentlich hätte es ihr ja herzlich egal sein können, ob das Team existierte oder nicht.

„Hermine?" Boris Stimme hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Ja bitte?" fragte sie darum auch etwas verwirrt.

„Ich habe gefragt, ob sie sich das nächste Spiel ansehen wollen. Es ist dieses Wochenende!" Boris schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun, Quidditch ist nicht so mein Ding …" versuchte Hermine zu beginnen, wurde von einem neuen Gast am Tisch jedoch harsch unterbrochen.

„Barton, glaub ihr kein Wort, Sie hat damals schon jedes Spiel geschaut! Und du, Granger, solltest du nicht oben sitzen und schön dein Kürzel unter die Verträge setzten?"

Draco hatte sich leise an den Tisch herangeschlichen und Hermine stellten sich beim Klang seiner Stimme alle Nackenhaare auf. Dies lag zum einen an diesem typischen Malfoy- Duft, einer Mischung aus Zitrone und Minze und zum anderen an den Turbulenzen, die dieser Macho jedes Mal verursachte, wenn sie sich trafen.

„Aber natürlich Draco, wir wollten gerade wieder hoch gehen, nicht wahr, Boris?" Sie blickte ihn aufmunternd an und schenkte ihm ein warmes lächeln.

* * *

Das doch sehr ungleiche Trio schlug also den Weg in Hermines Büro ein, nachdem Boris die Reste seines Burgers in eine Serviette gepackt hatte. Dort angekommen schob sich Hermine hinter den Schreibtisch. Sie nahm den obersten Zettel vom Vertragsstapel in die Hand und überflog ihn kurz. Ihre Finger krallten sich plötzlich in das Blatt und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„ 500 Galleonen pro Monat? Ich zahle wem 500 Galleonen dafür, dass er auf einen Ball eindrischt?" kreischte sie und Draco hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn sie ihm noch an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre.

„Hermine" Boris hatte sich vor den Schreibtisch gestellt „Hermine, dass ist durchaus eine gängige Summe, die man für einen Weltklasse Treiber zahlt. Vergiss bitte nicht, wir sind hier nicht in England, hier ist ALLES ein wenig größer …" „500 Galleonen!"

Aus Dracos Richtung kam ein leises kichern. Hermine fuhr zu ihm herum und blitzte ihn wütend an.

„Du! Sag bloß nicht, dass du auch so viel bekommen hast!"

„Nö, ich habe keine 500 Galleonen bekommen …" Das Grinsen wurde größer „Ich habe als Hüter doch ein wenig mehr verdient!"

Hermine funkelte ihn immer noch wütend an.

„Tja, dann kannst du ja wieder spielen und wir verzichten einfach auf …" sie wühlte im Papierhaufen „Charlie McGregor?" „Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich, ich kann nicht mehr spielen!" presste Draco hervor. Aller Schalk war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, doch Hermine schien das nicht aufzufallen.

„Schön!" zischte sie. „Und ich habe keine Lust, diese Verträge jetzt zu unterzeichnen!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Hermine aus dem Raum und den Gang hinunter. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass sie keine Ahnung mehr hatte, wohin sie musste; geschweige denn, wie sie wieder zurück zum Büro kam. Sie seufzte und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Wie kamen Muggel bloß an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag zurecht?


End file.
